


这是个测试，别点。

by Oozz



Category: Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oozz/pseuds/Oozz





	这是个测试，别点。

测试报告是指把测试的过程和结果写成文档，对发现的问题和缺陷进行分析，为纠正软件的存在的质量问题提供依据，同时为软件验收和交付打下基础。


End file.
